Resilience
by Anya Cavanaugh
Summary: Bolin is taking the biggest step of his life; he's leaving Air Temple Island in search for . . . whatever he's searching for. REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Dear Brother,_

_By the time you read this, I will already be gone._

_But not in a suicidal manner, strictly speaking. I still have a long way to go. No worries._

_Which is exactly my point. I realized I need to find something . . . new and different in this life._

_But I'm not complaining or anything. Don't get me wrong; I love Air Temple Island. I love the hospitality, the warm atmosphere, the fresh air, the greenery, Pema's cooking, Tenzin's continuous pensiveness, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo's constant babbling, Rohan's adorableness, everything._

_Maybe I should break it down a little simpler for you, brother, or just get straight to the point; I don't want to come second anymore._

_For ten years and more, you've been a pillar of strength of what's left our family. You worked yourself to the bone to provide us with little money and food and a home. You even went as far conspiring with the Triple Threat Triads for us. I've always admired you all my life. I've always wanted to be as strong and courageous and smart as you are._

_You're the bestest big brother I could ever ask for. And Team Avatar is the bestest thing that has ever happened to me. I love you guys more than anything else. I just need some time to figure things out. Was I just meant to be an average earth bender? Or could I really be something more?_

_I need to grow. Spread my roots, my wings, however the saying goes. I need to experience and brave reality firsthand. Who knows, maybe I'll find another side to me. A dark side, hidden deep within my skin, flesh and bones. Maybe it just needs a strong trigger to evoke it._

_And who knows, I might even get a girlfriend._

_Don't bother looking for me. I won't be heading for Republic City or Aang's Memorial Island. I've taken a boat and I'm venturing to . . . who knows where the waves will take me. It seems ideal. I can accept whatever life hands over to me, but I also need to learn to build and take my own path._

_You probably thinking right now, "Bolin, that's crazy talk!" But no, I'm actually quite serious about this. But I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm done searching for whatever it is I'm searching for. Tell Korra, Asami, Tenzin and the rest not to fret or send out a search party._

_I'll be fine._

_Oh, I almost forgot. I'm also taking Pabu with me, so you won't have to worry about me lacking company. I also raided the kitchen for some snacks in case I got hungry (please don't tell Pema)._

_Please don't come looking for me. If I haven't the foggiest idea where I'm heading, then you probably won't either. I promise I'll be safe and sound. Believe in me like I've always believed in you. That's all I'm asking for._

_So I suppose my goodbye letter's come to an end. So . . . I'll be on my way now. Don't miss me too much. I'll return to Air Temple Island faster than you can say "Narook's Seaweed Noodlery."_

_Damn, I'm going to miss their noodles so much._

_Love your loving little brother,_

_Bolin_


	2. Vixen

**Chapter 1 – Vixen**

"Here Pabu, catch!" I said and flicked a tidbit in the air.

My fire ferret chirped and leapt, catching the morsel with his tongue and finished off with a clever flip.

"Good boy," I praised and patted him on the head. Absentmindedly, I touched my scraped cheek.

I leaned against the rear of the boat, legs outstretched, put my hands behind my head and sighed. It was my fourth day out at sea and still there was not a single sign of land. My food supply is slowly diminishing. I should've packed more snacks. Damn, Pema, why don't you keep any delicious snacks in your pantry? Sliced apples and hard crusted bread do not fill up a man, you know!

And not to mention, my water provision is getting littler and littler by the day. Who knew the sun was this much hotter out in the blue. I really have to find some land soon. Otherwise, things are going to get ugly.

The gentle rock of the waves calmed me and the ocean wind soothed me. I took a deep breath, relishing in the sweet, salty smell. So much freedom and yet nowhere to go. Going where the Blue Yonder will take me.

Where _will _the Blue Yonder take me?

The sun didn't glare as much as it usually does at this time of day. The clouds drifted, unimpeded. Seagulls soared through the clear sky, squawking. And Pabu was curled up on my stomach, napping.

Peace had never been this easy to acquire. But then again, there was never a moment of peace in Air Temple Island.

I could get used to this, and my mind began to drift.

I heard Mako's amiable laugh, mingling with Korra's, bouncing in my skull. I hear the smiles we shared and the tears we shed, the sounds of their bending as they battle it out in a pro-bending match of their own on Tenzin's front lot. There wasn't enough space to recreate the arena so what they did was create a large circle in the dirt with a broken branch. Whoever fell out of the circle first will have to accomplish a dare appointed by the victor.

"Come on, Bolin!" Korra cried from within the circle. "Join us! We can have a three way contest!"

And I'd politely decline her.

Not because I was chicken or anything, I just didn't feel like it. Lately these days, I've lost my interest in bending. And that upset me. Why couldn't I bend as vehemently as before? Bending is my life!

What was wrong with me?

It was in that very moment I began to ruminate onlife. But the more I questioned why, the less anything made sense. The answer just didn't come to me as quickly and clearly as it should. I've always considered my self a fast thinker—though rather rash at times—so this distressed me more.

The pro-bending match was in full swing. Mako tactically discharged fireballs from his hands, Korra deftly dodged them by ducking low and aiming her water bending high, quenching Mako's fire and drenched him head to toe in sea water. Mako would protest but then they would laugh it off. I'd join in once in a while but it left some kind of hole in my chest.

They loved each other very much. Perhaps that hole was filled to the brim with envy and discontent. Sitting on the lowest step of the patio, resting against the banister, mooning around, I was literally the green-eyed monster.

"Argh!" Mako yelled and skidded across the ground on his back. He was flung out of the ring with a mighty water blast because he was distracted by his short victory of hitting Korra on the face with a fireball, though it was not nearly as strong as his usual strike. I knew he didn't want to hurt her. He could never afford to do that. Same goes to Korra.

"Ha! I won!" Korra bounced around excitedly. "I can't believe I won!"

"You're the Avatar," Mako said, getting up. "It doesn't count."

"Pah, I bet you just said that to escape punishment," Korra jeered. "I only used water bending, you know. What a sore loser you are, Mako!"

I laughed despite myself.

"Fine," Mako raised his hands. "I never break my promises anyway."

"Cool. Let me think this through first, though. I'll never get a chance like this. I don't want to mess it up!"

Mako's face dropped. "Hey! We can always have a rematch—"

"No!" Korra sent a water ball flying his way to shut him up.

My sides are bursting.

"You know something, you guys?" my older brother said, stretching his arms skywards. "I've never felt this fired up ever since we kicked Amon's ass."

_Amon . . ._

It hit me right there. That was it! Amon!

No, this is not what you think it is! No, I do not want another Equalist attack. No, I do not want another full out war! And no, I most certainly do not want to deal with another Amon! One is enough, thank you very much!

But it did, however, register something important in my mind. During Amon's reign of terror, something brought us close together, an elastic bond of friendship, family, trust and strength. We had each other's backs, we look out for each other, we save one another and we gave it our all to the end.

We all had something and someone to protect.

Then maybe, just maybe, the reason why I was feeling so down lately was because there was nothing and no one left to protect. Republic City has been granted peace since Amon's death. There were no more conquerors of his sort and everyday was the same as always.

I was stultified, that's what. And I want out.

Later that night, when everyone was sound asleep, I hastily threw in all my clothes into my wearing rucksack and left a brief note to Mako, telling him about everything that's been hanging over me these past few days like a storm cloud and for him not to be distraught over my sudden disappearance.

Initially, I planned my note to tell him just that, but I ended up writing much, much more. I poured out every little thing that plagued me, awed me, kept me going. How I felt being second to him every time. How the formation of Team Avatar turned my whole life around. And how I wanted to create a new life for me, not as an ordinary earth bender who participated in the Pro Bending tournament and triumphed over Amon, but something else entirely, though I'm not quite sure what that might be.

I wasn't even the one who defeated Amon in the first place.

In the end, I threw away four crumpled up pieces of paper in the bin and completely omitted the very reason I wanted to leave Air Temple Island. I decided that the latter reason was more tenable. Hopefully, Mako would buy it.

Not long after, I crept over to my rowboat moored by the dock, Pabu curled around my shoulders and an armful of fruits cradled in my arms and a thick loaf pinched between my teeth.

_Wump! _I tripped over the coil of rope keeping the boat from floating away. Fortunately, most of my supplies fell right in the boat, making my job a little easier, but despite that, I made quite a ruckus. Pabu, in shock, scratched me unknowingly on the cheek, making me yelp.

I lied rooted to the spot, holding my breath. Even Pabu had retreated to the boat. No one in the house stirred.

Wiping a bead of sweat from my brow, I clambered into the boat, cleared up my food supplies—I made up my mind to put them in my rucksack after I left the island—and set sail.

I sighed and rolled over, causing Pabu to abruptly wake up and hop over to an empty spot beside me. The boat rocked against the hauling waves. The sun was hidden behind the clouds and the wind picked up. It was cloudy and it was getting harder for me to keep my eyes open.

Is that . . . a scream?

I jerked awake with a start. There was someone by some rocks in the distance, the size of a dot if no bigger. And she was flailing her arms.

She was drowning!

"H-Hey! Hang on, I'm coming to get you!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted. She should hear me, right? God, I hope I wasn't too late.

Gripping my hands tightly around the heavy oars, I rowed as hard and fast as I could. Pabu squeaked and squealed frantically, dancing on his spot, as if cheering me on.

Or maybe he's panicking like I am. I don't know.

Sweat dribbled down my chin and torrential downpour drenched my cotton shirt. The girl was coming in sight, clearer and more distinct with every pull of oars. She had a mass of matted and knotted Titian hair on her head, thundering waves crushed her petite framework and she would scream every time one slammed into her, causing her mouth to fill up with seawater.

"Hey!" I yelled and reached a hand out while the other held on the hull. "Hey, grab hold of my hand!"

"I-I can't!" she said. I can't see her face well but she was indubitably terrified. "I-I'll drown!"

"No, I'll catch you," I coaxed. "Now gently let go of the rock. My hand is right here."

"N-No—" her timid protest was cut off by yet another powerful wave flooding her mouth and threw me to the rear. She gasped and coughed, but refused to release her hold of what might be her buoy, her life preserver.

I scrambled to the front again. "Ma'am, I strongly urge you to please grab my hand," I exhorted and reached out again. This time, she made a tiny effort to let go and grab my outstretched hand.

And that's when a colossal wave hit both her and my boat. Next thing I know, I was deep underwater, the saltiness stinging my eyes. The water was bitterly cold and the raging storm made it arduous for me to move my limbs. A shimmer of golden auburn passed before my eyes and I registered it as the girl's flaming locks. She was unconscious and sinking fast.

And I was running out of oxygen.

Thinking while swimming fast at the same time, I dived in further and wrapped one arm around her torso. Her hair swayed about in the water like a curtain before my eyes. And in addition to the salty, stinging water, I couldn't see out very well. The surface looked so far away. A bright, shivering orb that was the sun flickered high above me. I felt my lungs are going to burst.

Then my head broke the surface and I scraped my head against the side of my boat. Pabu was chirruping.

I hauled the girl up and scrabbled in, panting hard on my back. Pabu laid a paw of my forehead and squeaked mutedly, as if he was worried.

"I'm fine, boy," I gasped. "I'm fine."

After several more deep, hearty breaths, I rolled over, incapacitated, to check on the girl. She was breathing softly. Delicate, beautiful thing, she is. Long, lustrous locks, smooth, pointed face, bright red lips. Her eyes fluttered open and I saw the deepest, bluest eyes I have ever seen my entire life. It was deeper than the sea itself!

"You-You saved me." Her voice was silvery, an angel.

I could only muster a nod. My throat was suddenly dry and it was not because of the seawater.

The girl sat up and leaned towards me, our faces barely an inch apart. She smelled like lavender and the ocean, in a good way. I bet I just smell like rotten fish and seaweed. My heart hammered in my chest, threatening to break apart from it. Her breath smelled of fresh peppermint

"My name is Vixen." Her voice had turned sultry now. "What do they call you, my liege?"

_Liege, heh. _It took me a while to find my tongue. "B-B-Bolin."

"Bolin," she repeated sensually as she brushed away a damp lock of hair from my eyes. "My Bolin." Our lips are touching slightly but it could be hardly considered as a kiss. "Take me home, please, Bolin."

"H-Home?" I said, the nervousness swallowing me up like a whale. "W-Where . . ."

"Home . . . to land . . . Take me . . . Bolin . . ."

She began to sing a haunting melody. I didn't catch all of her words; it was in an entirely different language. Her voice was heartbreaking beautiful and golden. My mind was blank as she leaned further in.

Surely, I was dreaming.

"Take me home, Bolin," she crooned between verses. "Home . . ."

A strong smell of lavender perfume hit my nose and in an instant, my head grew foggy and soft, luscious, rosy red lips pressed against mine, her slender fingers running down my shirt.

A peculiar feeling shot through my body; it left me craving for more. So this is what it felt like to be kissed. I pressed in deeper, passionately. She wrapped an arm around middle and a white-hot pain surged through me. I pulled away with a sharp gasp. My breath stopped short in my gullet.

An electric bullet had pierced through me. Stunned and helpless, I fell into the water, only this time; I wasn't able to swim back to the surface. The last thing I remember was seeing Pabu jumping in the water after me, my rucksack sinking and a mellifluous, nefarious voice warbling, "Thank you for bringing me home."


	3. Megalopolis

**Sorry for the short chapter; I have a slight headache but I really want to get this chapter finished. I promise the next one will be longer and hopefully will provide some answers and excitement.**

**Enjoy.**

**- Anya.**

**PS. To those of you who asked for Mako's reaction to Bolin's letter, I will dedicate a passage in future chapters specially for that. But for the time being, have patience :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Megalopolis**

I don't know where I am. Everything is blue black and the air around me feels like glue. There was a pinprick of light in the distance, but I can't get to it. My limbs felt like they've turned to lead. My head throbbed dully and I couldn't feel my heart beat.

Am I dead?

No, I'm still breathing (breathing in glue . . . I can never wrap my head around this). And besides, if I were really dead, I wouldn't be thinking all this.

But if I'm not in Paradise (or Purgatory even), where am I?

But on second thought, this doesn't look like Heaven at all. I feel like I just stupidly dropped myself into a giant vat of glue and can't find a way out.

Stupid Bolin.

How did I even get here? The last thing I remember is falling into the ocean. My hand jerked towards my stomach rather suddenly as soon as past events unfurled themselves in my head, and winced aloud; the wound from the electric bullet had perforated a sizable hole through my thin shirt and left a conspicuous lump. I wonder if I need serious medication to treat this.

Wait a minute . . .

Pabu! I screamed in my head. Where's Pabu?

I twisted my head side to side, everything swayed in a panicky blur and I nearly broke my beck in the process, but my pet ferret was nowhere to be seen. I wriggled my fingers to see if I could move in this gluey monstrosity; I could, but even lifting my little pinky took a lot of effort.

But I was relentless. I had to find Pabu.

But the more I desperately tried to move, I realized to late that I was growing drowsier and drowsier by the minute.

No, no, stay awake. For Pabu . . .

I was torpid; my eyes fluttered close . . .

_Take me home, Bolin, take me home . . ._

My eyes flew open. Oh God no, not now! Not ever!

Deep-sea blue eyes bored into mine, hypnotizing, mesmerizing. I am unable to look away. She was reeling me in, pulling me into her . . .

_My name is Vixen . . . What do they call you, my liege?_

Her tongue rolled over her plump red lips, enticing me. Her lithe arms wound around my torso; one of them reached up and stroked me longingly on the cheek. I struggled to break free but the glue was beginning to cloud, thickening with strange, purple mist. It was strangling me, wiping out reality.

What's happening? Is this poison gas?

"You save me once," Vixen said sultrily. "Let me return the favor."

And she was leaning in, dangerously close, her venomous red lips and fangs. Now that I think about it, she didn't have fangs before. How could she sprout them out of her gums just now?

I must be imagining things. The dratted mist must be playing tricks on my mind.

I felt a light, warm and tingling brush against my lips, however, it sent a cold, dreaded chill down my spine.

No, I will not let it happen twice!

I screamed.

And I woke up, still screaming, on a damp, sandy patch of land. There was still a small portion of the sun left in the sky.

A pair of paws patted me on the forehead, cheeping rather forlornly, as if mourning someone's death. _My _death. But I'm not dead.

"Pabu . . ." I mumbled thickly. "Pabu, I'm okay, I'm fine. I'm alive."

Pabu couldn't help but did a somersault of joy.

I sat up sluggishly and clutched my head as I examined my location. I was at the seashore, no doubt. I can't quite open my eyes but I can hear the muffled roar of waves and feel the grainy sand under my wrinkly fingertips. I stood up, stumbling as I went, and blindly searched for my rucksack. I found it completely drenched by some rocks. Surprisingly, there were no tears to be found.

"Come, Pabu," I said, my voice raspy and hoarse. My throat felt like it was coated in sandpaper. I was in desperate need for a cold glass of water. "Let's go search for civilization. And find something to eat."

Near the coast was a dense forest. And behind that forest jutted out glass skyscrapers and lots of black smoke.

I have no idea where I'm going half the journey, but I do know that it involves a lot of tripping over rotting logs and slipping into potholes. At one point, Pabu decided it would be hilarious to scale up one of the taller trees and swipe a suspicious looking bundle hanging off a branch, which turned out to be a hornet's nest.

"DAMMIT PABU!" I howled as I despairingly thrashed my arms about and ran for my life. The swarm was getting thicker and my skin was suffering the most; red rashes flecked every inch of my skin. Rotting logs and potholes be gone! I need to evade these pesky insects!

I tried diving into a bush, trying hard not to breathe, but they found me out. And then, I found my life saver; an unsuspecting, rather weedy, lake. Without thinking twice, I catapulted myself in it and held my breath, puffing out my cheeks. Who knows how long I waited down there, but by the time I couldn't hold it any longer and my head breached the surface, the hornets were gone.

Hallelujah!

But by the time I arrived at the city, I was exhausted and dripping wet and I looked like some hideous, scabby red monster, Pabu trotting unharmed by my side. It didn't amaze me that people avoided me on the streets, giving me weird and dirty looks, talking in low voices in each other's ears.

Speaking of people, they're very weird looking people.

The girls wore extremely short clothing with funny looking shoes that had a long spike sticking out at the end. They wore dark glasses; how do they see out them?

And the boys' fashion sense confused me the most. I don't mind their choice of shirts and shoes, but why do they insist on pulling down their pants that low? It's immodest and, not to mention, extremely embarrassing. Have they any shame? Are they even aware?

They were wearing belts though, and that perplexed me even more.

After a few minutes of wandering and hearing the constant chastise of people telling me to 'get lost' and 'stay the fuck away' and 'freak of nature' and (my absolute favorite) 'THE BOOGIEMAN', I came to the conclusion that wherever the sea currents took me, it took me to a very 'interesting' place.

I was being shoved about everywhere. The lively, eclectic city, full of lights stretching for miles, blinded me. Smoke engulfed the air. The cars here look like nothing like the ones back in Republic City; glossy and luxurious, and the streets are lined. It was never ending! I looked up, expecting a sky full of constellations, hoping to at least be able to spot the North Star or the Orion or the Big Dipper, but there wasn't so much as a speck of gleaming white in the sky. There were too much lights and smog.

One colossal sign caught my eye and I still had to squint to get a good look at it; it spelled out MEGALOPOLIS and was bedazzled with yellow light bulbs around the edges that flicker on and off in a pattern. I stared at it for a long time.

Is this the name of the city?

"Move, freak!" a gruff voice growled behind me but before I could do anything, I was rudely shoved out of the way and I tripped over my own two feet on the sidewalk, receiving mocking sniggers from passersby.

"Ugh, Pabu," I groaned. "I have no idea the people here could be this rude." Suddenly, my stomach rumbled. It rumbled so loud, it hurt. I clutched it, feeling my bruise as I did so, and got up. I have no idea where I could get some grub and all my snacks are ruined from the exposure of seawater. I was so hungry; I would accept dirty morsels on the ground.

Pabu was thinking the same thing as I am, because he started pawing me miserably.

"Sorry, boy," I said, scooping him up in my arms. "I guess we have no choice but to look for a place to sleep. A bench, the sidewalk, I suppose that'll have to do, eh? Somewhere where we won't get trodden over every three or four seconds."

I was dead tired on my feet. My legs felt like they were going to fall off my hips by the time I found a 'decent' resting place; a fairly large hole in a wall on the side of a curved building. A huge chunk of plaster and bricks and mortar have fallen off and created some kind of burrow. Maybe a tunnel, but I was in no mood to check it out.

As soon as I my heat hit the greasy soil, I was fast asleep and snoring loudly. The last thought that passed my mind was 'I hope I don't die the next day.'


	4. Interlude: Godspeed

**I dedicated this special bonus chapter to Bolinlover123 :)**

**Thanks for all the support so far, I appreciate it!**

**Enjoy :)**

**- Anya.**

* * *

**Interlude – Godspeed**

"Mako, calm down," Korra said, but she knew there was no calming him. One look at Bolin's letter, Mako had already shred it to pieces. He was enraged.

"How could he?" Mako fumed, storming out into the courtyard. The balmy breeze would've been welcome if he wasn't so angry. "How could he have not let me know beforehand?!"

"Make, it's his decision," Korra persuaded, but Mako wouldn't listen.

"Does Tenzin know?!"

"Yes; I informed him just now and I showed him the note before you tore it to pieces, but—"

"I'm his brother, for God's sake!" Mako seethed. "I should have been the one he came to if he's had something to talk about! Why? What's wrong? I don't get it! Why didn't he say anything? Was it something I did, I said?" He grabbed Korra by the shoulders and shook her, taking her by complete shock. "Tell me what I did wrong, Korra! Why didn't Bolin say anything?"

"Mako, I—"

"How could I have not notice? Was I really that ignorant? Did I really let something that significant slip by me? How could I have not notice, Korra? He's my brother! How could I miss it?"

"Mako, stop blaming yourself!" Korra shouted hoarsely, desperately. "It's nobody's fault Bolin decided to venture the rest of the world, and it's most certainly not yours! You can't play God for him all the time, you know; you have no control over his destiny. It was his decision entirely. Please stop blaming yourself."

Mako's face was hard, steely and unconvinced. He couldn't believe Bolin was capable of attempting of doing such an incredible, impossible feat; even thing of it in the first place. He didn't _want _to believe it.

"Please," Korra whispered. "Mako, come to your senses. Bolin won't run away without a reason. He must have some kind of intention. You know him better than anyone else, Mako. Do you think he would run off just like that? He was pretty sensible to leave a note behind."

Mako released her and slumped to the ground in defeat, running his fingers through his hair, his face buried between his knees. Reality had sent a massive sucker punch to his gut and he could hardly breathe.

_Am I . . . Am I really that horrible of a brother? Is that why he's been so . . . uncommunicative lately?_

"This is all my fault," Mako moaned, his voice thick with self-reproach and loathe. "I should've been a better brother. I _could've been _a better one! I . . . If I were there for him more often. I shouldn't have left him on his own! You know how much trouble he gets into, Korra!"

"Yes, Mako, but this is Air Temple Island. He couldn't create much of a ruckus as much as he did in Republic City, not even with a leaf or a boulder if he wanted to. He couldn't even touch Tenzin!"

Mako smiled a little despite himself, but the feeling still lingered. He appreciated Korra's efforts to ease him of his worries and lift his spirits, but it just isn't working.

Korra kneeled next to him and massaged the nape of his neck in an attempt to soothe him. "Mako, you read his letter. He said he needed time to figure out what he wants," she induced. "This is his decision. We have no say in this."

"No, that's not true, Korra, and you know it!" Mako half-shouted and got up, hurt and remorse evident in his eyes. He looked across the vast ocean glistening in the sunset, composed and serene, unlike his troubled heart. "I . . . I just wish he would tell me what's going on, before he left. That's all . . . I— I just wish I . . ."

Mako found himself sobbing into Korra's shirt, his hearth throbbing and thrashing at the very thought of his little brother, swollen with anguish heartsick. Yes, he wanted Bolin to

"Korra, I don't know what to do . . ." he whimpered. "What if I never see him again?"

"Mako, pull yourself together," Korra said softly yet sternly. His sobs ceased to a soft whimpering. There was purpose behind her next words and Mako sensed it. He slowly sat up and looked at Korra with wide, glassy eyes. She smiled and wiped away the tears brimming in the corner of his eyes and cupped his face in her hands.

"If there's anyone who knows Bolin more than anyone, it's you," she said earnestly. "Yes, he has a knack of getting himself into all sorts of trouble. Yes, he can be a terribly maladroit person at times. But trust me when I say this, Mako; he's going to come back to us, I promise." Korra looked up at the glowing sky with hopeful eyes. "I believe in him."

She then released her fist that had been clenched the entire time she spoke to Mako and released several pieces of shredded, crumpled paper—Bolin's note—onto the ground between them, and put them back together so that writing was legible once more.

Mako wiped his eyes with the back of his hand a mustered a smile of his own. "Yeah, you're right, Korra. I suppose I'll have to put my trust in him, too.h"

Korra smiled, pleased, and Mako smiled back.

_Bolin, you stupid twat, I may not be sure what you have in your mind these days, and I'm sorry I couldn't be a better brother, but I leave it to you now. You better come back alive in one piece. Godspeed to you, dear brother, and good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for._


	5. Skippy

**Bolinlover123: thank you for bearing with me.**

**- Anya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Skippy**

This was the best sleep I had in days. No hard pellets of rain, no wild rocking of the ocean, no choppy waves crashing against the hull or howling gale, no Pabu squirming all over my face in my already difficult sleep, no glaring sun to harshly wake me, no seagull excretion, no nightmares, no Vixen, absolutely nothi—

"KYAAAAAHHHH!" a high-pitched child's scream tore me away from my deep, peaceful slumber and before I could react properly, I felt my entire build roll away in the burrow. Down, down, down . . .

Pabu and I shrieked and desperately flailed my arms to grab hold of something to steady myself, but to no avail. I burst through what seemed like a rotting door, got entangled into something, and crashed onto the ground.

I should've known that a good night's beauty sleep was too good to be true. Head pounding and knees throbbing, I groaned and struggled to sit, letting my eyes scan my surrounding.

I was in a room, and a really filthy one at that. The floor is covered in grime and the walls had disgusting yellow stains mottled all over. Two moth-eaten sleeping bags were untidily curled up in a dust-bunny infiltrated corner with a disintegrating coffee table stood at the center of the foul room. There was a chipped, cheap vase standing on it. At least the sunflowers in it looked fresh. Or are they all fakes? Oh, and there's a mangled rope ladder leading to the door, which was on the ceiling. That's weird . . . I must've gotten caught on all that mesh before landing on my sorry rump here.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud. Pabu squeaked, seemingly just as confused as I am. He raised his snout in the air and made a face.

"GET OUT!" it was the same scream that woke me up, and something hard hit me on the back of my head. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! OR I'LL GET MY SISTER TO KICK YOUR ASS! OR WORSE, KILL YOU!"

"Huh?!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet. "Who's there?"

A curly mop of greasy hair appeared between the shaft that was the door, followed by a pair of sunken grey eyes and a grubby freckled face.

"Get out," the boy said threateningly, leaping down and brandishing a rock twice as big as his palm, "of my house."

The look of that rock immediately alerted my senses and I backed a few steps. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Okay, okay, kid. I-I'll get out of your house, just, uh, just don't throw that rock at me. Alright?"

"Wait 'til my sister gets here," he said. "Oh, you are so dead!"

"Right, I, uh, I—" I slapped my forehead. "Ah, I just remembered that I had an, uh, an appointment with the, uh, the . . . doctor! That's right, I need to go see my doctor! Stomach cramps. Heh, you'll understand right, kid?"

He wasn't convinced, and raised his rock higher.

Desperate and choking in a cry, I looked at my bare wrist. "Oh, geez!" I said, struggling to keep my voice even. "Would you look at the time? I really must get going, young chap! Tell your sister that I can't afford to see her right now. Really nice house you've got here, love the interior decorating. I'd love to stay and chat, but I really am running late, so toodles now!"

I made a dash for the door before the boy could move a muscle.

Only I forgot about the fact that the door is on the ceiling and I kind of, sort of, destroyed the rope ladder.

I'm dead.

"OH, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" the boy shouted at the top of his lungs and lunged forward at me. Squealing like a little girl, I made a mad dash around the room, leaping over the coffee table, slamming up against the wall because I couldn't skid in time. The entire time, the little boy was engulfed in rage and thrust his rock at me like a dagger.

Pabu was now clutching my shoulders with his claws in panic at this point, but he somehow managed to chatter and click his teeth in my ear. He's trying to tell me something.

"What?" I said. "Use earth bending? Pabu, are you out of your mind? He's a child!"

_Chatter, chatter, click, click, chatter, chatter . . ._

"I don't care if he's trying to harm me with a rock, or that I shouldn't even be terrified of a rock in the first place! He's a child no matter what! I'm only bending if we're dealing with something else!"

_Purr, chatter, chatter, click, click!_

"Pabu, you stupid nut! This is his home! I've done enough damage by infiltrating it and I'm not going to destroy it some more by putting up a wall between us! Oh shut up! I'll convince him!"

"HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU YAKKING WITH? QUIT MOVING AND LET ME FINISH YOU OFF!"

And so my appeals began.

"Kid! Stop this! What are you—we doing? Stop chasing me with that damn rock! Kid, you're only going to hurt yourself! This is insanity, I'm telling you! You want me to leave your house, why in the world are you chasing me around your house with a damn rock! Stop it!"

But my pleas fell on deaf ears.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"THEN DROP THE ROCK AND LET ME OUT! AND STOP WAVING THAT DAMN ROCK! YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE YOURSELF A CONCUSSION!"

Finally, out of frustration or tiredness, the boy aimed the rock for my face. I screeched like a parrot and ducked in time. The rock smashed the vase instead, and the sunflowers lay lifeless on the soiled ground.

"NO!" the boy screamed and slid on his knees by the flowers. I gaped at him; at least, he's forgotten about me for the moment, but I don't think his woes are over. "NO! NO! NO! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Kid?" I said and took a tentative step towards him. "Are you okay?"

"This . . ." he muttered, got up and picked up the blasted rock again. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME IN HERE!" This time, when he flung it, it hit me square in the forehead. The world spun in dull and stark colors and stars danced before my eyes. I saw the boy give me one last look of utter contempt before I passed out, with Pabu despairingly clawing at my face.

When I came to, I was bound and gagged by the sleeping bags. Well, whoever did this did a poor job; I can untangle myself pretty easily, although the aftertaste was rather nasty. Dirt does not mingle well with the taste buds.

My vision was still fuzzy but I can tell I was still in the boy's home. It was dark out, for the room was almost pitch black, but I can just barely make out a silhouette, huddled in a corner on the other end of the room.

It was the boy, and he was sniffling uncontrollably. A quiet chattering was heard as well. I'm guessing Pabu was with him. That's . . . baffling, since I knew Pabu initially hated the boy. Maybe they made up?

Wait, if it's already dark outside . . . just how hard did that rock hit me anyway? I lifted my hand to touch the bruise the shape of a golf ball and winced. I came away with a little speck of blood.

Wow, this kid's got some strength.

But . . . why is he crying? Is it because of the broken vase?

Only one way to find out.

"Hello?" I said, approaching the boy quietly, praying that he will not attack me with the rock again. "Kid, are you alright?"

To my surprise and relief, he didn't, but he looked like he had been crying for a while now. His eyes were weary and bloodshot and his face was smeared with tears and mucus and he was quivering.

"N-No," he stuttered, wiping his nose viciously. "What do you think?"

"Right," I said. "I didn't think so. I was just making sure. Is something wrong?"

"Of course not!" he snapped, and I took a step back. "It's just that my sister's not back home yet, and it's really dark outside, and I'm really hungry and . . ." Tears slid down his face. "What if . . . what if she never comes back? I-I don't want to live alone in this dump. I-I'm not going to—I won't be able to survive alone! Where is she? Did she abandon me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," I said. "No way she'd abandon you!"

"Oh yeah?" the boy said. "Well, you don't know my sister. She's cruel and heartless. Once, she threatened that if I didn't help her gather food from the market, she'd leave me with no dinner. I thought she was joking, but she wasn't. She never jokes like she used to anymore. Where is she?" He looked at me with such sad eyes; it broke my heart a little. "What if . . . what if she's dead?"

"Nonsense!" was my immediate response, but he just shook his head miserably.

"You don't know my sister," he muttered, completely downcast. "You don't know the trouble she has to go through just to bring us food. Having to run away from the irate shopkeepers and escape the police. She nearly killed a man once just so she could provide me with a loaf of bread! I—" he gasped. "The hoodlums! They must've gotten a hold of her!"

"The who?" I said.

"The hoodlums that haunts Strifee Alley, near the market. It's where my sister gets all our food supplies. They must've got her, they must've! Who else could it be?"

"Whoa, hang on a second, kid, we're on different pages here," I said. "Take a deep breath and count to three." He did as I told him. "Now tell me everything from the start. Who're the hoodlums?"

"It's . . . this gang that controls much of Strifee Alley and pretty much that section of the block. They reek of bad blood and horrible mischief; made off with drive-by shootings, they even broke into the mayor's house once and smuggled everything he owns! We pass them sometimes when we're out to get food. My sister always told me to pretend to that they don't really exist, that they're only a part of my imagination. It didn't really work, I was always scared to death when one of them leered at me. One of them, Big Joe, I think his name was, tried . . . doing things to my sister once, and she stabbed him with the knife she always carries in her waistband, but he survived and the rest of the gang attacked her, but she knew all these punches and kicks and we made it out alive and in one piece and I remember being so scared that time I wet my pants, but I didn't tell this to her, of course. We didn't have any food that night." He paused to catch his breath. "I think he's got her, s-so that he could do more things to her again. What if she's already dead? Oh God no . . ." He began to sob again. Pabu coiled himself around his neck, in an effort to comfort him.

Poor kid. I really don't know what to say or do or even think. I felt an tremendous amount of guilt building up in my chest. It's no wonder he tried so hard to get me to leave the house; he even went as far as trying to cut my skull open! But now that light has been shed on things, I'm beginning to get a clearer picture. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

"Hey, kid," I said softly. "Tell you what? How about I help you look for your sister and rescue her from the hoodlums?"

"Y-You? Rescue my sister?" the boy said, a hint of dubiousness in his shaky voice. "You weren't even brave enough to face me and my rock!"

I felt my face heat up and Pabu chattered with laughter. Very funny.

"That's because you tried to kill me," I huffed.

"YOU WERE IN MY HOUSE!" the boy boomed, scaring the wits out of me. "YOU TRESPASSED OUR PROPERTY AND YOU—"

"Okay, I get the point. Now stop screaming!" I said, and he shut up.

There was an awkward moment of silence. I was looking at the boy, and he was looking back at me, unblinking.

"So any ideas how to get to your sister?" I finally asked.

"I can take you to the alley," he said. "I can't really describe it now, so it's going to be difficult if we want to hatch a plan. We'll figure something out when we get there. I can tell you stuff about my sister so it'll be easier for us. What do you say?"

"You still haven't told me your name," I said.

The boy laughed. "My name's Skippy."

"Oh," I said. "And I'm Bolin."

"Nice to meet you, Bolin," Skippy said and extended his hand. "So . . . do we have ourselves a deal?"


End file.
